battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonegit Healed
Summary Full Text 'Svied Jora Maer: '''The morning fog was thick over the grassy plains of the valley. The humid cold air nipping at her heels. She wandered the land, feeling someone was in drastic need of aid. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s feet made small crunching noises as he staggered across the frosted ground. He hesitated, sensing a presence. Could it be Pitch? Was it a friend? Or was he about to die before he ever got back to his King. Jaw quivering he raised his head, calling out shakily. “Who’s there?” '''Svied Jora Maer: 'lost 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit drew a rattling breath, and then gagged and wretched into the snow again. The cuts on his chest burned and his wounded eye caused his stomach to turn violently. He gripped his dagger tightly. He was indeed desperate for help, but he did not know who this was. He swallowed. “Ok…” he said, nodding. “Ok…help me…heal me, doesn’t matter how. Just please…don’t keep me away from him. I have to be able to go home.” '''Svied Jora Maer: '“Okay,” she gently touched one of the cuts on his chest, unknowingly healing him of the wounds there. “How did I?” she was unaware of her powers to actually heal anyone until just now. “What the?” she stood there in awe of herself. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit felt the wound close, gently reaching up and feeling it as it closed into a thin, yet prominent scar. He inhaled and his hand came up to his eye. “Here…please,” he pleased, wanting the pain to go away so badly now they he felt it reduced. '''Svied Jora Maer: '''She reached up to the gash in his eye, healing it immediately. “Wow..” she stared at her hands. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''He blinked a few time, his eye was still turned to the side. But now it was a dull grey versus the bloodshot mess it had been before. He was dismayed that his sight had no returned, but he was too relived that he no longer felt sick from pain that it didn’t matter to badly. He ran a hand under his eye briefly, sighing. “Thank you…” he squinted. “Sound’s like this is your first time stitching somebody up, which is funny because your healing magic is incredible. How long have you been able to do this?” '''Svied Jora Maer: '“I..I.. I don’t know…” she gazed at her hands in wonder. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stood there in silence for a moment. “You don’t know?” he said slowly, thinking about the odd response, and then shook it off. “Nevermind, look…are you lost? Because you seem touch out of it.” '''Svied Jora Maer: '"Uhh, I guess…" She had no recollection of how she got here, or rather, how she came to be, yet all the world around her seemed familiar from her past. "Are we anywhere near where the Haddock’s reign?" she asked, one of the few things she recalled. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s head shot up. “Yes!” he said quickly. “I think it’s in the direction my dragon and I where headed. But lucky for us we’re both blind.” he added. It was funny how the lack of nauseating pain and the ability to breath brought back his old love for quirk and occasionally cynical humor. “I’ll handle remembering landmarks, Shovel will use his noise, and you can be the eyes. But we have to hurry, there is something urgent I have to tell Haddock.” With that they began their journey back towards to fortress. “By the way…what did you say your name was again?” '''Svied Jora Maer: '"Svied. I forgot to introduce myself.." she walked with them still remembering the places but something seemed strangely different from the way she remembered everything to be. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Svied…" Stonegit said quietly, and turned to her, his gaze accidentally staring off to her left. "Thank you," he said again sincerely. 'Svied Jora Maer: '"You’re welcome," she smiled, not minding that this young man was blind. Her curiosity about what seemed so different overtook her desire to even try to heal him of his blindness. She saved his life and that was satisfying enough. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær